the new olympian
by imawesome101
Summary: after the war percy accepts godhood and becomes the new olympian
1. Chapter 1

3RD PERSON POV

THE WAR WAS FINALLY OVER AFTER 1 YEAR OF FIGHTING,DEATHSAND MOURONING IT WAS OVER .EVERYONE WAS CELEBRATING EVERYBODY EXCEPT A CERTAIN GREEN EYED HERO...

PERCY'S POV

I ,Nico and Thalia were celebrating having fun and dancing and stuff when I sudden relised Annabeth wasn't here so I excused myself and walked out of the throne room to search for my beautiful,hot girlfriend I was looking around when I came around a clearing which looked over Manhattan it was beautiful in the night the lights were looking as fire flies scattered in a forest I was drinking the beautiful sight before me when I heard giggling due to my ADHD curiosity got the best of me and I walked over to the origin of the sound I saw a son of eros making out with a blonde haired girl maybe some Arphodite girl when I HEARD SOMETHING which I shouldn't have seriously which is "thanks for the company Ron I'm going to break up with Percy and try being a normal demigod for once atleast""you should tell him first I respect him please tell him first then only I'm doing this please"when I heard this I was sad but not heartbroken I understand her points completly annd thourghly I stepped out of my hiding and cleared my throat they turned around and their eyes grew wide and I saw fear in them to this made me laugh and say"hey I'm not going to hurt you I understand and Annabeth I allow you to date him"she smiled her fears melting away I turned towards him and said "if you hurt her break her heart then I will feed you to my hellhound ,do you understand"I say in my commannding voice to which he salutes and replies "sir,yes,sir"I laugh at him again hug them both wish them well and head back to the party letting them enjoy alone in walked to the ledge and sat down my feet hanging 600 stories above the ground looking at the beautiful city again but this time in a little sadness I almost fell of olympus when a voice next to me said"hello percy"I turned around to face Athena godess of wisdom and my ex's mom "thank you " she said to which I gave a question looking in return to which she face plamed and replied" for not killing my daughter" to which I chuckled and said "you know I would never even think of hurting her even in the worst case scenarios ""come on ,its time for your gifts"she said and then touched my shoulder and we were in the throne room I bowed to uncle and then at my father's feet "Percy "he said gentely "the greastest hero to ever live "I blushed a bit when he said that "Percy ""yes uncle " "I would like to grant you one wish and one gift from us which is godhood ,yes I'm going to make you an olympian"

PERCY'S POV

I thought about it for a few minutes I thought bout mom paul and my sister how they were in a constant danger because of me and my smell I thought about leo piper jason thalia and nico how they were immortal already and trainers in camp ,which is now mixed I decided on being a god , now about the wish my eyes fell on each and every olympian they were smiling at my even Ares who I had made a pact with my dad was looking at me with pride so was hesita and my uncles Zeus and Hades thinking about them now I know my wish"uncle I first thank you for your kind offer and to both of them my answer is...yes"as soon as I finished my dad yelled in joy and olympus vroke into the largest cheers I have ever heard ten times that I heard 8 years ago in asphodel "Now for my wish I want uncle Hades and Hesita back on the council"everything went into silence uncle Zeus thought about it for a minute and nodded I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding he then clapped his hands and 2 thones appeared one was a magnificent black with human bones infused in them with a the begining of the armrests the othe one was simple but it gave out a feeling of coziness and warmth it had a oicture of the hearth in the middle and was next to the real one they both got off their earlier temporary trones and walked upto to me nd hugged me I understood about hesita but Hades I was shocked about I was brought out my daze when he said "thank you even when I have tried to kill you you reopay me by kindness I sorry nephew if there is anything I can do for you please tell me I will help you in every way possible""it's okay uncle small time spats always happen in our immortal super powerful crazy family"I said he started laughing and soon everyone joined in after a couple of minutes he left and sat on his throne making him an offical olympian and then hesita said"percy would you give me the honour to be your patron""please my lady the honour would be all mine in having swuch a nice and kind patron "I said she squealed in joy and hugged me again and then snappexd her fingers and fire consumed me instead of it hurting it was warm and welcoming I had my eyes closed and when I opened them I looked up to see the godesses jaws on the floor each and everyone's and suprise in the gods eyes I lokked down to see that due to the fire my shirt had melted off and my body open for everyone to see I smiled at their reaction to my ripped body chisled chest I cleared my throat to bring them out of their trance and the godesses blushed and the gods laughed it off then uncle Zeus said "be ready"and then every god shot beams of energy at me and I blacked out and suddenly I started having flashbacks of random stuff such as me fighting the fury defeating luke,ares, me using my powers of water and earthquakes and breaking the time spell of kronos and the bonds of gaia absorbing the huge lightning bolt which was supposed to kill nico and me spying on the giants taking monsters out with them even knowing and then darkness overcame me once again and this time I accepted it .

3 person pov

As the ligths hit Percy he cried out and his friends rushed foward but were stopped by athena saying "watch"then Percy's body floated up in the air and sea green colour en closed around and three voices said"god of swoardsmanship"the god looked at each other mildly shocked. He started to glow again but this time it was a mixture of 4 colours which sea green electric blue black and oange and this time the voices said "god of elements"this time they looked at each other in shock .HE glowed a dark purple and this time the voices said "god of heroes "the gods looked at each other with their jaws hanging open a bit he glowed again but this time it was black the voices said "god of assasins" before anything could happen he glowed a brillant golden light and the voices said"god of time"and he fell to the ground apollo flashed next to hime annd zeus posiedon and hades started disscussing in hushed tones after a few minutes percy groaned and woke up and zeus said "all hail Percy jackson son of posiedon the god of swoardsmanship ,elements,heroes,assasins and time"everyone cheered and a throne rose out next to posiedon it was awesome it was made out of white marble it back rest was midnight black with a golden hourglass on it with 2 crossed swords on the head rest the armrests were the things which caught everyones attention the left hand one was a mixture of earth and clouds and the right hand one was a mixture of fire and water he walked upto his throne and sat down and power coursed through him and he was once again covered with a bright white light when it recceded every godess except arphoditie who was openly drolling over him , looked away blushing .His eyes changed colour randomly from blue to green to black to firey orange to molten gold his hair sparked with power his body became more ripped if possible but it didn't make him look him bulky quiet the opposite it make him look more handsome


	2. Chapter 2

Love ,Sex and a team

After I became a god Zeus started his long speech about how should I manage my domianions taking over camp and stuff which was extra boring and totally made me sleep but one thing I noticed was that arphodite's checking me out no surprise there I just shrugged it off and tried to concentrate on Zeus's boring speech a few words caught my attention those were"god of assasins and heroes duty to protect demigods rules don't apply to you ….blah blah blah"this made me think I got an idea immediately stopped time except for me and Athena you might be thinking why here hey when you want advice you obviosly go to the smartest right anyways she blinked in confusion as for what is happening I cleared my throat to get her attention she looked at me questioningly "I stopped time "I saaid simply "why"she asked looking at me with her cold and calculating gaze "I wanted some advice""about what"she said looking interested"as you already know I'm the god of heroes and assasins I was thinking of forming a team of 14 demigods and me who shall be representing each god on the council they wiil be fully immoratal and will help heroes ,will help in wars ,their godly parents but I will select them and they will be blessed by a god of my chosing this will help us in keeping control and losing less demigods , so what do you think…"I trailed off waiting for her reply ater a minute she said "percy the idea is great but I think artemis will be offened by you creating a group of warriors because her hunters were always the tip of spear in any emergency ''that was true "thank you Athena can I ask for another favor 'she nodded her head signalling yes "help me to explain this situation to artemis"I said and unfroze time for artemis"why did everything stop"she said"Athena and I want to explain a few things to you artemis "then athena started to explain the group thing their duties powers artemis took it very well she looked to me and said' who are you going to chose for me'"one of your hunters "I replied" what about hera and hesita "'that's a secret you will come to know in a while so are you okay with it give your final answer "please say yes I thought'yes 'she replied to which I did a 2 min happy dance during the whole time artemis and athena were laughing at me "stop laughing" I whined which made them laugh more making me huff after a minute or so they stopped laughing and told mme to get on with my plan I re started time "anyone has anything to say "Zeus asked I raised my hand and he motioned me to start speaking I took a deep breath and said "I'm the god of assasins and heroes so as to protect demigods and help them survive I thought of making a team "'what kind of team'my father asked"a team of 14 heroes and myself each represting an olympian except myself they will be fully immortal and will be blessed by their parents or patron's in some cases " 'Athena do you think its wise of us to follow this plan'Zeus asked "yes fater this plan will help us in gaining high advantages in the coming wars as they will under us and percy can master their powers from us and swoardsmanship from percy,but percy will you bless them "she asked "yes I will bless them in the use of one element and I have a few terms to be followed if we accept my plan"'which are'hades asked curiously "there will be no argument in the demigods I choose and beside being blessed by their parent or patron and me they will be blessed by one od of my choice if these terms are accepted then we can begin "they argued about this for 5 to 10 minutes and then Zeus said "we accept nephew,but which demigods are you going to select' to which I replied "for Dinosyus-castor,Apollo-will solace,Hermes-the stolls,Ares-clarisee,Hepastus –leo,Hera-jason,arphodite-piper,athena-malcom,artemis-thalia,for hesita will be me only and now for hades-nico ,posiedon-mathew[he is 15 he got claimed by dad about 2 years ago]and for zeus will be samuel or sam[got claimed by uncle 6 months ago he is about 16]"I finished and the olympians nodded their consent "I'm going to tell them and we will finish this tomorrow and uncle sorry to say this in your place but metting ajourned"and flashed not before hearing 'nephew that's my line'


End file.
